In such vehicle seat, there are cases where a seat cover is integrated with a seat pad made of foamed resin, and a part of the seat pad has entered a back side of the seat cover and has solidified. For example, in a vehicle seat disclosed in JP-A-2014-193230, in a seat cushion serving as a seating surface, a seat cover is integrated with a seat pad made of the foamed resin. An upper surface of the seat pad is provided with a seating part on which an occupant can sit and bank parts swelling upward in a mountain-like manner as compared with the seating part. The seating part is provided on a middle of the upper surface of the seat pad in a seat width direction. Additionally, the bank parts are respectively provided on both of left and right sides of the seating part in the seat width direction, and each of the left and right bank parts can support a side of the occupant on the seating part during cornering traveling or the like.
The seat cover includes a seat cover main part and a planar reinforcing member. The seat cover main part is configured by cloth material configuring a design surface of a seat, and includes a main surface part covering the seating part and inclined side parts covering the bank parts. Further, the inclined side part is a portion for supporting the occupant from the side, and therefore is reinforced by the planar reinforcing member. The reinforcing member is a felt surface member with a generally uniform thickness, and is arranged as a portion on a back side of each of the inclined side parts and at a seat inner side of each of the bank parts. In the known technology, by previously arranging the seat cover in a mold for the seat pad, it is possible to integrate the seat pad with the seat cover at the same time as molding the seat pad. At this time, a resin material that is the molding material of the seat pad is impregnated and solidified in an appropriate portion of the seat cover main part and the reinforcing member, so that the seat cover main part is integrated on the seat pad together with the reinforcing member.
In the known technology, when supporting an occupant at the bank parts, the seat pad receives a load of the occupant in a compression direction, so that peak sides of the bank parts are dented downward and deformed. Further, at the time of the dent deformation of the bank parts, a portion of each of the inclined side parts on the peak side is bent and deformed towards a seat pad side together with the corresponding portion of the reinforcing member. However, in the known technology, the portion of the reinforcing member on the peak side to be bent towards the seat pad side is firmly integrated with the seat pad in a state in which the reinforcing member portion is less likely to be bent due to the entry of the resin of the seat pad. Therefore, the portion of the reinforcing member on the peak side does not smoothly follow the compression of the seat pad, and a portion of the seat pad at a boundary between the reinforcing member portion and the seat pad may be torn as a load is applied in a peeling direction or a shearing direction.